pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuclear Imp
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Tide Turners |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Science Imp Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When Revealed: A Zombie gains a random Trait |flavor text = Giving an Imp two test tubes was the best idea since giving an Imp a giant robot.}} Nuclear Imp is a Tide Rare Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 3 /2 . He has the Gravestone Trait, and his ability gives a Zombie, including himself, a random Trait. Origins His description mentions Z-Mech, an Imp given a giant robot. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Science Imp Zombie *'Traits: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When Revealed: A Zombie gains a random Trait. *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Rare Card description Giving an Imp two test tubes was the best idea since giving an Imp a giant robot. Strategies With With less than average stats for a 4 , his main strength lies in his ability. Albeit random, the trait he gives could be what changes the outcome of the game. Keep in mind the Trait he gives is random. the list of Traits he gives and their respective strategies are as follows: *'Amphibious' - This trait isn't optimal, since Crazy isn't an Amphibious class, but it can still be used. Impfinity, Nutcase, and Sagamore can move the affected zombie into the water, with the latter two having a bit more Amphibious synergy. Impfusion can boost the Zombie itself with Navy Bean, but can't move the affected Zombie into the water. * Anti-Hero 3 - This should be given to a Zombie that is about to hit the Plant Hero, via an open lane or with units with Frenzy (It is best advised to not give this trait to a fighter with Anti-Hero, as the greater Anti-Hero will override. Even then, Poison Mushroom, the only card with Anti-Hero 2 will only get a small boost.) Even if you give this trait to any other Zombie, remember that Crazy's damaging tricks and other removal can virtually destroy any Plants in the way. Impfinity, Nutcase, and Sagamore can move their units into the way of the Plant Hero. *' Armored 1' - Armored 1 isn't entirely useful for Crazy cards, as they tend to have low health, but the other class' Zombies can make the difference. Even then, it still is useful if you have a zombie that will survive if given this Trait, such as Exploding Imp, as he will not be hurt at the start of every turn, and thus, will not be destroyed. *' Bullseye' - An extremely beneficial Trait for Crazy Zombies, Bullseye allows massive blows without the chance of Super-blocking. Valkyrie and Gas Giant can seriously hurt the Plant Hero if given this. However, low health cards can be easily destroyed, and thus, have their Bullseye rendered useless, except for Gas Giant, who will do an unblockable 5 damage. *' Deadly' - This trait is useful if you wish to destroy every Plant without Armored 1 by giving this to Barrel of Deadbeards or Gas Giant. Do beware that if you do this, you will destroy all of your Zombies as well, but the Crazy class has access to Valkyrie, which can benefit from all of those destroyed Zombies. *' Frenzy' - Like any other time Frenzy is used, the Zombie affected needs to survive to do a Bonus Attack. Many Crazy cards lack the high health needed to survive an attack, though there are a few exceptions, such as Jester, Valkyrie, or Gas Giant. Electric Boogaloo can use Ancient Vimpire to boost the affected Zombie even more, assuming it survives. *'Gravestone' - This trait automatically forces the selected Zombie back into a gravestone. This should be used with cards that have When Played: abilities, such as Flamenco Zombie and Conga Zombie; with a Gravestone deck, mainly with Headstone Carver and Grave Robber; or on a Zombie with low stats that you wish to reset. Although you might want to target a boosted Zombie to give them a good trait, you might hide them in a Gravestone, resetting their stats and making them vulnerable to cards such as Gravebuster or Blockbuster. *'Hunt' - This trait might not be so beneficial towards the low-health Zombies in the Crazy Class, which means they will force themselves into the way of other fighters or out of the way of fighters and kill themselves or make the enemy kill you. Not really a good trait unless you are Electric Boogaloo, since he can run a Hunting deck with Hunting Grounds, or you can use Hunt in some viable strategy with a different hero by Conjuring this card. *' Overshoot 2' - Crazy's Overshoot can lead to direct destruction of the Plant Hero, and with the right cards, like , be lethal to the Plant Hero. *' Pre-Strike' - This trait is useful for protecting any Zombies about to be destroyed by a Plant in the Plants phase, or just for taking out a Plant in fewer turns than usual. Zombies with Strikethrough can dish out some damage to the Plant Hero if there is a Plant in front of it, and Zombies with Frenzy can do several bonus attacks, also attacking the Plant Hero. *' Strikethrough' - Along with the high strength of Crazy cards, such as Exploding Imp, this combo can be a deadly weapon, being able to destroy almost anything in its lane. This should be given to cards that benefit from directly hitting the Plant Hero, such as Abracadaver, or if you want to get rid of that pesky plant behind that Wall-Nut. *' Untrickable' - This trait can lead to a great advantage over many damaging and destroying Tricks, including hard removal. Many cards can benefit greatly from this, and can put control Trick decks in a tight spot if the Zombie affected is about to destroy the Plant Hero in a few turns. Against Like most Gravestones, you can't tell what is inside until it's too late, but you can still take care of what happens after the Gravestone is revealed. How powerful the trait they receive really depends on what kind of cards they have in play or will play. The best you can do is destroy it with Grave Buster, Bounce it with Grave Mistake, destroy any Zombies that could be viable targets, destroy the Zombie Hero before any bad stuff can happen, or hope the affected Zombie gets a mediocre trait.